Turnabout Reunion
by anagd
Summary: Post-AA4. An old friend comes to visit, but ends up being accused of murder. Rated T because I'm paranoid. And I suck at summaries too.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! So this is a post-AA4 fanfiction, it's my first multi-chapter in english, so please, be nice. Constructive criticism and tips are welcome. The prologue is kind of short, and the other chapters problaby won't be long too. I hate to write short chapters, but it seems to happen to me a lot when it comes to PW fanfiction, I don't know why.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney series or any of its characters.**

**PS: Was there a Turnabout Reunion in the games? If there was, please help me finding another title hahaha**

* * *

May 17, 6:40 P.M.

Train Station

_I can't believe I'm really doing this_ she thought as she stepped out of the train. After eight years she was finally there, and now she couldn't back down.

May 17, 7:20 P.M.

Wright Anything Agency

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few moments later a young, spiky haired man opened the door. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked him

"I'm looking for Mr. Phoenix Wright. I'm an old friend. Sorry but... who are you?"

"I am Apollo Justice, attorney at law. Mr. Wright isn't home right now."

"Oh, okay... I guess I'll come back later..."

"You may wait for him here if you want to"

"No, really. But thank you anyway"

Before giving the young lawyer time to answer she walked out of the building. _What the hell was I thinking? Suddenly coming here out of nowhere after so long. If he really wanted to meet me, he would've tried to contact me instead of ignoring me for eight years._

Lost in her thoughts she walked into the People Park.

May 17, 7:30 P.M.

People Park

The park was dark. She could barely see _Well, maybe crossing the park wasn't a good idea_. Before she could go back she heard a scream and two gunshots. Her body frozen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after all she'd been in similar situations with Phoenix, she could not panic now.

The woman ran towards the noise and found a body lying in the ground. The old man was already dead. She looked around trying to find any signal of the killer, but she saw no one.

She stepped forward and knelt by the body. She couldn't give it more attention, though. At that moment someone screamed behind her.

* * *

**So, how was it? Too bad? Please, review, it helps me a lot to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: So here goes another chapter! R&R**

* * *

May 18, 09:02 A.M.

Wright Anything Agency

"Hey guys" said Phoenix as he entered the kitchen. Apollo and Trucy were sitting at the tabled, eating cereal and watching the news on TV.

_A suspect of murder has been arrested yesterday, at the People Park. The woman was found by a student kneeling besides John Armstrong's corpse..._

"Hey!" said Apollo, looking at the suspect's photo "That girl came here yesterday looking for you, Mr. Wright"

Phoenix looked surprised. He looked at the screen with disbelief. "What... the... hell..." he murmured in shock.

"Do you know her, sir? She said she was an old friend of yours"

"In fact, I do" said the former lawyer, recovering from the shock "You must have heard of her, Apollo. That's Maya Fey, my former assistant."

May 18, 1:13 P.M.

Detention Center

Visitor's room

Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy waited until the guard brought Maya. "Guys, could you give us some time?" Apollo raised an eyebrow, but left with the girl.

The former attorney turned to look at the spirit medium through the glass. "Nick?" He was slightly different of what she remembered. The blue suit had disappeared, he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while and a blue hat covered his spiky hair. "What happened to you? Why didn't you try to contact me?" there was a mix of sadness and anger in her voice as she asked those questions.

"Why didn't _you _contact me? I thought you didn't want to talk me anymore after what happened"

"After what _what _happened?"

"You know what I'm talking about. After I was disbarred"

"Wait, you were disbarred?

"Wait, you didn't know? Where the hell were you, Maya? It was on TV for weeks!"

"The elders decided that the Master shouldn't have contact with the exterior after what happened to mom. I can't watch TV or leave the village"

"Then how are you even here?"

"Oh, I gave up the title of master. I wasn't made for that, and besides Pearl will be a better leader than I, I was just waiting for her to be old enough"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So, now it's your time. Why were you disbarred? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forged evidence, it's a long story, I'll tell you everything later, I promise"

"But why didn't you contact me?" the anger was back in her voice

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after you'd seen what had happened. As you didn't contact me anymore, the thought became a certainty"

"How could you think that? You were my best friend, nothing could change that. I can believe you thought that, Nick"

"Sorry. But I wasn't myself Maya, I was devastated. In fact I only recovered completely after Apollo proved my innocence last year"

"So you didn't forge evidence"

"It's a long story, as I said before. I'll tell you everything after we get you out of here. So, what happened? Apollo said you went to the office"

"Yes, and as you weren't there, I went away. I entered the park and heard a scream and two shots. I followed the noise and found the body. A weirdo found me and called the police, they were near the park and arrested me soon after."

"Do you have a lawyer?"

"No"

"Okay, Apollo can help you. He's very good, you know. I'll call him"

::

Maya repeated her story to the young attorney.

"So, do you know who is this guy who found you?"

"Yeah, I heard his name is Wesley Stickler"

"Oh, no. Not that guy again."

"Do you know him?" asked Maya

"Yes, he was the witness of a case I work on last year. He stole Trucy's panties"

"Who is Trucy?"

"My daughter"

"What the hell, Nick. I go away for a moment and you show up with a daughter?"

"If you'd call eight years a moment..."

"Anyway, did you see anything else?"

"Nope"

"Well, I guess I should go investigate then... You coming, sir?"

"Sure" answered Phoenix "I'll see you later, Maya"

_A daughter? _She mouthed to him as he was leaving. He smiled a bit.


End file.
